


Two Makes A Full House

by firequakes



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Seungho and Byunghee need a new bass player; Chulyong needs a place to stay at.





	Two Makes A Full House

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for trappedintaipei in participation of mblaq_ss '11, originally [here](http://mblaq-ss.livejournal.com/1888.html). this is total cop-out au-wise tbh, but i'd like to think i incorporated other aspects of the request nicely (fingers crossed).

-  
  
  


  
“I can help you out.”

Those were Sanghyun’s magic words. Seungho had been skeptical, but Byunghee reminded him that at this point they were desperate for a bassist, so they might as well hear Sanghyun out.

This is how they meet Chulyong.

 

 

Byunghee is the vocalist-slash-guitarist, and Seungho plays the drums. Sangbae used to play bass for them, but that’s before his family decided to move to New Zealand, and Seungho and Byunghee are left with a pathetic two-man band.

“He’s not a serious bass player,” Sanghyun warns them. “But I think you should hear him play anyway. It’s not like there are others lining up.”

The first time they see Chulyong, he has a big goofy grin on his face, guitar bag slung over his back.

“Hi!” He greets them, a little too enthusiastically that it makes Seungho cringe.

They listen to him play; Seungho thinks he can still use some improvement, but like Byunghee said, they  _are_  desperate, and Chulyong has good rhythm at least.

“Okay you’re in,” Seungho informs him.

“I have one condition though,” Chulyong says, grinning cheekily.

Seungho balks at that, because  _the nerve_ , but Byunghee elbows him silently.

“Let’s hear it,” Byunghee tells him.

“I need a place to stay,” Chulyong says, smiling sheepishly. “My landlord is kicking me out of the cheap room I’m renting right now. He says he sold it and the new owners are tearing it down.”

They both stare at him. Seungho is poised to say no,  _no fucking way_ , but Byunghee grabs his arm and pulls him over to the side, signalling for Chulyong to wait a minute.

“No,” Seungho says to him flatly.

Byunghee gives a him a look. “Come on.”

Seungho sighs. “He’s going to end up at my place isn’t he?”

“Well you have the bigger and better apartment,” Byunghee points out with a grin.

Seungho groans. “But only for a short fucking time, okay? He’s going to have to move out again soon.”

Byunghee grins, clapping Seungho on the back. “That’s my man.”

 

 

When Chulyong shows up at his place two days after they first meet, Seungho is stunned. Chulyong has a huge suitcase with him, a duffel bag, and 4 huge boxes of who-knows-what. He is also carrying a huge pillow.

“Hey!” Chulyong greets him enthusiastically.

Seungho glances at the clock. It’s only seven in the morning—no wonder he wants to throw a fit and slam the door in this kid’s face.

“How did you even manage to get these here from your old place?” He mumbles as he helps Chulyong lug in his things.

“Sanghyun gave me a ride,” Chulyong answers.

“Wait.” Seungho pauses by the entrance of the room he cleaned up for Chulyong. “How old are you?”

“Twenty,” Chulyong says.

“Isn’t Sanghyun 21?” Seungho’s brow creases. “Or am I confusing shit again?”

“I was born early in the year,” Chulyong explains.

“When’s your birthday?”

“March 10.” Chulyong grins cheekily.

Seungho snorts. He’s not sure whether to be amused or not at the fact that Chulyong very obviously tricked Sanghyun to a same-age status.

“How about you, how old are you?” Chulyong asks him playfully.

“Old enough for honorifics from you,” Seungho answers gruffly as he opens the bedroom door.

 

 

Chulyong, Seungho soon finds out, has some boundary issues, especially regarding the kitchen and communal and non-communal food. Thankfully, after a few threatening stares, Seungho had been able to fix that. Seungho is surprisingly learning to co-exist with him though, finding things about his new roommate that didn’t seem so bad.

Like his dedication, for example.

Chulyong is a college student by day, pizza boy by night, and now add to that, struggling rock band member by midnight—which is the only time all three of them are free to practice, in a rented studio, until around 2AM. After a few weeks of living with him, Seungho has to admit that he’s impressed with how Chulyong manages to juggle everything, without taking anything lightly. Not that he would actually tell Chulyong that. Instead, on a night he knows that Chulyong has off from work, he decides he’s going to treat him out to dinner. He figures it’s the least he can do after being so down on the boy when they first met.

When he barges into Chulyong’s room, he finds him on the floor, music sheet spread flat in front of him, his bass guitar wrapped around his arms.

“What are you doing?” Seungho is, to be honest, surprised. He figured Chulyong would be sleeping, or maybe playing video games during his night off.

“Hyung!” Chulyong is surprised when he sees him, but his face brightens at his question. “You can play guitar, right? And a bit of bass?”

Seungho nods. “A little.” His parents made him try to learn everything when he was younger—his mother had the brief notion that he was a musical genius after all his piano teachers praised him.

“Help me out, I’m trying to figure out this song that Byunghee-hyung keeps insisting I should learn,” Chulyong tells him, which surprises Seungho even more.

Seungho sits down next to Chulyong. “What do you want me to do?”

“Listen to some of the lines, and give me feedback?” Chulyong grins.

Seungho shrugs. “Sure, okay,” he says, picking up the music sheets Chulyong had been doodling on. There’s a comic picture of an old man seated on the toilet on one of them which makes him snort. He realises Chulyong had been working on these in class.

Chulyong looks over to see what Seungho was looking at, and he laughs. “That’s my geography professor. He’s poo-tiful don’t you think?”

Seungho chokes back laughter. “That was really corny.”

“I know. It was a  _shitty_  thing to say,” Chulyong says, nodding solemnly.

Seungho smacks him on the back of his head, laughing. “I’m hungry, do you want food?”

“I’m starving,” Chulyong admits, scratching his stomach.

“I’ll order some noodles,” Seungho says. “What do you want.”

“The cheapest on the menu.” Chulyong frowns. “I’m broke right now.”

Seungho hesitates. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay,” he says.

Chulyong grins. “The most expensive thing on the menu then.”

That one earns him a headlock instead.

 

 

Somehow, after that, Chulyong starts thinking they’re close enough for him to kid around with Seungho. Surprisingly, most of all to himself, Seungho doesn’t really mind. Chulyong can be annoyingly loud and clingy, but Seungho has figured out that the best way to deal with Chulyong is to mostly humor him and join him in his game.

Byunghee notices this, because Chulyong takes it upon himself to push as many of Seungho’s buttons as he can during band practice.

“Your face when he challenges your authority,” Byunghee teases Seungho, unable to contain his guffaws. “Every time!”

When Seungho just shrugs and laughs back instead of rationalizing or making excuses about letting Chulyong get away with everything all the time, Byunghee stops, and shakes his head. “Man, I don’t know who you are.”

Seungho snorts.

“Kid’s grown on you, huh?” Byunghee cocks an eyebrow.

“Sort of,” Seungho admits. “I guess.”

“That’s cute.” Byunghee snorts.

When they next meet Chulyong, Byunghee reaches out and pats him on the head. “Good boy,” he tells him with a grin.

Chulyong looks confused, and Seungho simply rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Do you like being in a band, hyung?” Chulyong asks Seungho one time.

They’ve been housemates and bandmates for months, and the only gigs they’ve ever played were at the tiny club that Sanghyun works at. Even then, they’re really always only front acts to bands no one has ever really heard of before.

Seungho shrugs. “I don’t hate it.”

“That’s it?” Chulyong asks.

“Byunghee’s my best friend, and this is his thing,” Seungho says. “Between you and me, one day he’ll probably get signed as a solo artist, but for now this is us.”

“You’re a good friend hyung.” Chulyong grins at him.

Seungho snorts. “What do you want, Chulyong?”

“Is it so wrong to ask my amazing housemate questions now?” Chulyong says.

Seungho rolls his eyes. “Well if you begin talking like that...”

Chulyong laughs. “So what do you want to do then? With your life?”

“Huh?” Seungho stares at him. “I’m doing it right now.”

“You mean you want sit in front of the computer all day, and half-ass being in a rock band at night for the rest of your life?!”

Seungho looks at him, trying to figure out if he’s dicking around, or absolute serious with his question. He laughs when he realises it’s the latter.

“I’m a freelance computer programmer,” he explains.

“Does that pay a lot?”

Seungho laughs. “Where do you think the money to pay for this apartment comes from?

Chulyong grins sheepishly. “Point.”

“What about you?” Seungho asks back.

“Me?” Chulyong’s grin turns mischievous. “I like being in a band because it makes scoring chicks easier.”

Seungho snorts.

“Really!” Chulyong insists. “We play shit sets, and I still get a handful of girls’ numbers!”

Seungho is cracking up. “I mostly meant what  _you_  want to do, but okay.”

“Oh! Well.” Chulyong looks thoughtful for a moment. “I’m probably going to go back home when I get my degree. Use all the business education I got to fix up the farm and family business. Hopefully by then, Byunghee-hyung’s already a multi-awarded soloist.”

Seungho laughs, but he’s a little in awe at how filial Chulyong apparently is. He never would have expected.

 

 

Seungho and Chulyong watch Byunghee in action once after they finish a three song set. Some band with a heavily tattooed front-man is currently on stage, and Sanghyun is tending the bar—a gig he only really manages to get because they only serve ice cold beer and, on the occasional night, tequila shots.

“What if I want a mojito? Or a mai-tai? Or come on Sanghyun, even a Bloody Mary? Those are super basic, can’t you prepare some? Rum and coke? I WANT SOME COCKTAILS, SANGHYUN.” Chulyong is hassling Sanghyun (who in turn is insisting that he has no idea what in the world Chulyong is blabbing on and on about) when Seungho elbows him and nods towards Byunghee.

“Hyung gets all the girls,” Chulyong whines when he sees some leggy female cozying up to their vocalist. “ANOTHER BEER, BARKEEP!”

Seungho punches his shoulder for the noise, and Sanghyun gives him another bottle.

“What happened to tonight’s handful of chick numbers Chulyong?” Seungho asks, chuckling.

“I’m off my game apparently.” Chulyong pouts, and takes a sip of his drink.

Sanghyun snorts from behind the bar, and Seungho laughs outright.

“I think it’s because you were staring at the one girl’s cleavage instead of at her face when you were asking her name,” Seungho retorts.

“BOOBS ARE GREAT, OKAY,” Chulyong declares before gulping down some beer.

“I think he’s on his way to getting drunk, hyung,” Sanghyun tells Seungho with a frown.

Seungho just laughs. “You should know that’s just how he is by now.”

“Eh.” Sanghyun thinks for a second. And then he laughs. “You’re right.”

“More beer, Sanghyun, please and thank you.” Chulyong almost sing-songs, grinning widely.

 

 

Seungho assumes that on normal nights, Chulyong probably can hold his liquor better than him. Seungho’s only real advantage is that he knows his limit, and he stops when he’s almost at that point.

This advantage is also the only reason why Seungho is carrying Chulyong on his back, muttering under his breath as he walks home. They’d dumped all their equipment in Byunghee’s ratty old car, but instead of driving them home, he'd chosen to get laid instead.

So much for bros before hos.

“Hyuuuuung.” Chulyong practically exhales the word, and Seungho can feel his breath hot in his ear, and he can smell how much it reeks of cheap beer as it wafts across his nose.

Seungho sighs. Chulyong is very heavy. “What?”

“You have nice arms,” he says, squeezing one of Seungho’s biceps.

Seungho snorts. “Yeah, the better to pound you with.”

“Hyuuuung.” Chulyong exhales again.

This time Seungho just grunts as a reply.

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Chulyong mumbles. “I think that chick with the ass earlier was eyeing you.”

Seungho’s laugh is low and rumbly. “Chick with the ass? Really?” He shakes his head with amusement. “Just shut up, kid.”

“HYUNG. I MISS SEX. SEX IS NICE.” Chulyong declares in a loud voice that makes the one other person on the street turn to look at them.

Seungho nods at the person awkwardly. “Shut up Chulyong,” he mutters. “I’m definitely using all this nonsense against you when you’re sober enough to be ashamed of yourself.”

Chulyong’s teeth are all of a sudden sinking onto Seungho’s left shoulder, and he almost lets out a yelp, but then he immediately realises that Chulyong isn’t really biting down that hard.

_Like a baby teething,_  he thinks with a snort. He suddenly envisions Chulyong in disposable diapers, with a lime green rattle in hand and a well-gnawed teether in his mouth. He laughs to himself and Chulyong keeps on gnawing on his shoulder.

Well at least  _that_  shut him up.

“We’re here,” he announces once they’re in front of their front door, giving Chulyong, who has apparently dozed off, a surprising jerk.

“HOME SWEET HOME,” Chulyong declares, right before giving Seungho a big, wet smack on the side of his neck.

Seungho momentarily freezes out of surprise, and he’s all set to drop Chulyong hard on his ass, but Chulyong beats him to it, quickly dismounting from his back and rushing inside the house, and straight to the bathroom.

Seungho almost immediately hears heaving and vomiting.

“Well, at least he waited until we got home,” he grumbles, following Chulyong to help him out.

He wonders what he did in his past life that now he’s stuck baby-sitting Chulyong.

When he helps Chulyong into bed though, the latter immediately falling asleep with an idiotic smile on his face, Seungho just shakes his head and thinks it probably wasn’t too bad, whatever he did.

“‘Night hyung,” Chulyong mumbles, pulling the covers over his head.

“You’re gonna get it from me when you wake up tomorrow,” he mumbles with a tired smile, fighting the urge to shake the bed playfully just because he can. He doesn’t really mean the words though.

Well. Maybe just a little.

He stares at Chulyong for a little more, looking like a peaceful puppy. He bites down on his lip, remembering the feeling of Chulyong’s breath on his neck just an hour earlier.

He feels strange.

And then he sees the porn magazine sticking out from the side of Chulyong’s bed, and all he can do is laugh fondly.

 

 

-

 

 

Chulyong wasn’t really thinking too much about details when he first moved in with Seungho. He needed a place to stay at, quickly, and one had come up. He was in a hurry, and he’d already packed his things at least a week before he’d even met Seungho. He was simply thankful and suddenly glad that learning to play bass all those years ago has paid off once again.

Originally he’d learned how to play lead guitar, because he had just hit puberty, and his hormones were erratic, and someone had tipped him off that girls are apparently into boys who can play instruments. But when they form a band, his high school best friend beats him on calling dibs on the guitar, so he defaults to playing bass instead—hey most chicks won’t be able tell the difference, he figured.

His bass landed him a girlfriend then, and board and lodging now, so yeah, definitely a worthy investment.

However, a day in and Chulyong realises how much of a grump his new housemate can be. The first few days they mostly ignore each other—Chulyong sometimes tries to engage him in conversation, but Seungho usually answers with curt, one word replies so after two days, Chulyong stops bothering.

He bitches about the situation to Sanghyun anyway, the next time they meet up.

“I used to be scared of him,” Sanghyun admits to Chulyong. “He has this way of looking at you... it’s scary.”

“It’s not that he’s scary,” Chulyong whines. “He’s  _boring_.”

Sanghyun laughs. “He isn’t. He just has to start caring about you for you to find out.”

Chulyong frowns.

“You guys’ll settle soon,” Sanghyun assures him, patting his back. “Trust me, you’ll  _know_  when he starts giving a shit about you.”

“What.” It’s a statement rather than a question.

Sanghyun laughs. “It’s called tough love, you’ll find out soon.”

 

 

Chulyong pushes thoughts of figuring Seungho out to the back of his head, instead just acting around him like he would around any other person. He diligently attends school, and work, and band practice during the four days a week that they have it.

Funny enough, Seungho starts gradually being nicer to him.

The first time Chulyong makes him laugh, he makes a constipated face as if he’s trying to hold back any form of reaction and yet incredibly failing at it. Chulyong is so amused by this expression that he continues to abuse the joke for the rest of the night until Seungho gets fed up, grabs Chulyong’s cheeks and stretches them out.

“Aaaaaaahhh that hurts hyung!” Chulyong cries out. Pouting and rubbing his face once a laughing Seungho lets go.

“You’re unbearable sometimes,” Seungho says, but the smile on his face tells Chulyong that he doesn’t really mean it.

He grins and turns to give Byunghee a very obvious, exaggerated wink. “I think Seungho-hyung  _likes_  me,” he comments smugly.

“Watch out,” Byunghee says, chuckling. “Once he starts tackling you, you’ll know he definitely loves you.”

Seungho kicks him under the table.

 

 

He  _does_  get tackled by Seungho. One weekend afternoon, when they’re engrossed in some new video game that Seungho had just bought, and Chulyong is obnoxiously parading the fact that he’s won 3 game battles in a row.

The next thing he knows, Seungho has him in a headlock, and he’s simultaneously trying to roll them over while tapping out.

“AAAHH HYUNG!!” Chulyong is screaming and laughing at the same time.

And then Seungho is on top of him, tickling his sides, and Chulyong can barely say anything anymore. He tries to retaliate, but he just keeps laughing and laughing, until Seungho, in between almost breathless chortles, finally stops.

He smirks at Chulyong, and they both try to catch some air.

“Still beat you in the game, hyung.” Chulyong grins.

Seungho flicks Chulyong’s forehead and then sets him free, rolling off him and slouching on the floor. “Okay, rematch,” he declares.

“Geez, hyung, you’re gonna lost again,” Chulyong retorts cockily.

Seungho sends one of his patented glares his way, and Chulyong looks down. And then he snorts. “Sore loser.”

Seungho elbows him, and Chulyong elbows him right back. They laugh, and they play, and Chulyong wins the game again.

 

 

Chulyong decides that he likes Seungho, and he likes  _living_  with Seungho. When he consciously realises this, he wonders for a brief moment if he is some sort of secret masochist, considering the amount of physical torture he has to endure sometimes.

But of course that’s not the only truth, and it’s not like it’s really torture when they play around, and Seungho’s expressions are always the best whenever Chulyong one ups him.

Mostly they’re like little boys rough-housing, he realises. He only had sisters growing up, but he had more than his fair share of guy friends.

“Hyung, we’re like a pair of little kids on the playground,” Chulyong actually comments out loud once.

“You’re the only kid here.” Seungho snorts.

Seungho is slouching on the couch, absentmindedly doing something on his ipad, while Chulyong is sprawled on the floor trying to solve a problem set for his statistics class, but really just doodling on the margins. He flops on his stomach and Seungho pokes him with his feet, trying to push him over and roll him around.

“Very good kid,” Seungho says. “Make the floor shiny.”

Chulyong sticks his tongue at him. “Help me up, hyung,” he says, holding at his arms towards Seungho.

Seungho eyes him warily but he eventually leans over and offers his hand—which of course Chulyong pulls at hard, causing Seungho to fall off the couch, and straight onto Chulyong who cracks up.

“Hyung you’re heavy!” He says, snorting laughter. This only makes Seungho pin him down harder, causing Chulyong to groan from lack of air.

He meets Seungho’s eyes, and then for some reason, it gets awkward. Seungho blinks, and Chulyong swallows—and then he blows a raspberry just to ease the sudden tension away. It works because Seungho laughs and finally rolls off him.

“Come on,” Seungho tells him a little gruffly, standing up. “It’s almost time to meet Byunghee for band practice.”

Chulyong takes a deep breath. He feels a little weird.

 

 

On the night that Chulyong gets absolutely hammered, he dreams about Seungho.

“I love you hyung,” he tells Seungho in his dream.

Seungho just grins at him and pets him, ruffling his hair, and he smiles up at Seungho all proud and happy for some apparent reason that Chulyong never finds out because he wakes up.

He doesn’t think it’s that strange a dream, because he figures that’s how they are every day, anyway. Chulyong is still reeling from the after-effects of too much alcohol when he walks into the kitchen and sees Seungho making coffee.

“Hyung, girls are great,” he suddenly says, and he has no idea why.

Seungho stares at him. “Huh?”

“I feel funny,” he mutters, walking out of the kitchen and straight back to his room.

 

 

-

 

 

“What did you do to him?” Byunghee asks.

Chulyong, for the first time ever, is absent for practice. Not that it matters anymore, because the three of them have pretty much dropped the band act ever since Byunghee started practicing for some upcoming singing-slash-songwriting competition he feels could very well be his big break. Seungho and Chulyong really mostly just show up out of habit, and because they all chipped in to pay for the studio time to begin with.

“What do you mean what did I do?” Seungho is goofing around with the keyboard, rearranging the melodies of one of the songs he co-wrote with Byunghee.

“The kid is never not here,” Byunghee says.

“He’s not a kid,” Seungho retorts, almost snappishly.

Byunghee raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re the one always calling him that,” he points out.

Seungho doesn’t answer.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Byunghee eyes him. “Are you boning the kid?”

Seungho flips him off a finger, and he laughs.

“You want to, don’t you?” Byunghee teases.

“Fuck you,” Seungho snaps.

Byunghee blinks at him. “Well you’re being testy.”

Seungho ignores him.

“Does the kid even know?” Byunghee asks. “That you’re into guys?”

Seungho glares at him and Byunghee raises his hands in defeat.

“Fine,” Byunghee says. “Let’s not talk about it, whatever, these are  _your_  issues.”

 

 

Walking home alone, Seungho thinks about the kiss that (they are pretending had not) happened.

They weren’t drunk, they weren’t fooling around. Seungho had been looking through the pantry for snacks, and Chulyong had come up to him, and placed an arm around him.

“What are we having hyung?” Chulyong asked cheekily.

Seungho turned to look at him, mostly to give him one of those  _looks_ , but instead, he’d leaned in and kissed him instead, just like that, and he hadn’t even realised that he had wanted to, until that very moment.

Seungho has liked men before. He’s had sex with men, had flings with men, and once even had a brief relationship with someone that he remembers fondly, even though it’s a time he never really likes talking about. His sexuality is not something that he really keeps secret, but it’s not necessarily something that he announces to the entire world either.

He’s always wondered if Chulyong has ever picked up on any of it—Chulyong acts daft and slow a lot, but Seungho’s seen him be insightful more than once. But then it’s not like he’s had anyone over during the 6 months they’ve been living together, so it’s not like Chulyong should have any cause to wonder about his sexuality. That fact that he hadn't had anyone over should also probably have told Seungho something about himself, but it didn’t, and his own action ended up completely catching even himself off guard.

Seungho is surprised when Chulyong initially relaxes into the kiss, but not so much so when he freezes just seconds later. Chulyong hadn’t been the one to pull away though; he’d simply stood there, frozen, until Seungho let him go.

Chulyong took a step back, and Seungho leaned against the counter, clearing his throat.

“There’s... some microwaveable popcorn,” he had said to Chulyong, as if nothing happened. “Do you want some?”

Chulyong had look confused for a split second, but then his mouth spread into a wide grin. “Sure, I’ll make it!” He’d even offered happily.

A week since and no one’s brought it up. Mostly they try to act the same around each other, but they haven’t really been talking much, apart from necessary conversations, half of which involves bills that need to be paid. This is typical of Seungho—he’s just not a  _talk about your feelings_  kind of person. Not that there are feelings involved.

He thinks, anyway.

Besides, if Chulyong has something to say, he’s free to. It’s not like Chulyong has ever held back anything he’s wanted to say to Seungho before.

More or less.

He groans to himself, he wasn’t even thinking about this before Byunghee had started snooping into his business, and now he can’t stop.

“Goddamn Byunghee,” he mutters, as he steps into his apartment building.

 

 

Seungho finds Chulyong squatting in front of their door.

He frowns at him, and asks, “What are you doing out here?”

“I forgot the new security code,” he says sheepishly.

“I gave it to you the other day when I changed it,” Seungho says.

“Yes, weeeell,” Chulyong scratches his head. “Forgot.”

Seungho rolls his eyes, and he’s trying to look at everything else but Chulyong’s face. “How long have you been waiting?” He asks, punching in the five-digit security code.

“A little over thirty minutes,” Chulyong admits.

“You know where I was,” Seungho tells him, a little gruffly. “You weren’t at practice.”

Chulyong follows him inside the apartment. “Sorry,” he says, and he sounds like he means it. “I felt like I needed to go out and see my friends for a night.”

Seungho shrugs, feigning disinterest. “Byunghee was asking about you.”

Chulyong grins at him. “Sorry,” he says again.

Seungho just turns his back on him. “I’m off to sleep.”

He’s about to open his bedroom door when he feels Chulyong’s grip on his shoulder, turning him around.

“Hyung,” is all Chulyong says before pushing him against the door and kissing him.

Seungho doesn’t hesitate when he returns the gesture, grabbing Chulyong’s shirt and pulling the younger man towards himself.

Chulyong doesn’t seem drunk to Seungho, but he smells alcohol on his breath, so he’s not sure.

“Are you wasted?” Seungho mutters when they pull back for air.

“I had a bottle of beer,” Chulyong whispers. “Maybe two, but I’m sober, hyung. Fucking sober.”

And then he moves in, kissing Seungho again, this time seeking further entrance to Seungho’s mouth, which Seungho readily gives.

He wants to know if Chulyong is sure about what the fuck he’s doing, but Seungho’s always hated asking for shit, even if, maybe even  _especially_  if they’re someone’s thoughts. Seungho’s also always been more of a doer than a talker—he snakes one of his hands towards the door knob and turns it, opening the door and dragging Chulyong inside his room.

He figures if he notices Chulyong even flinch a little, he’s going to put a stop to everything right then.

Instead, Chulyong actually gets grabbier, attacking Seungho’s mouth with more intensity, as he kicks the door shut behind him.

“Hyung,” Chulyong murmurs as he nudges Seungho towards the general direction of the bed.

“You’re really not drunk?” Seungho asks again.

“NO,” Chulyong barks at him, which almost makes Seungho laugh, because any other time, Chulyong would never have even  _attempted_ that tone at him.

He holds back and refrains from cracking up; instead he sits down on the bed, pulling Chulyong down to him. Chulyong is surprisingly grabby and eager even when they go from just kissing to starting to take off their clothes.

Chulyong seems so eager that Seungho lets him lead for a short while, but his hand feels a little awkward when it finally touches Seungho's dick, mostly because he obviously isn't sure what he's doing. It amuses Seungho how apparent it is that Chulyong has never had this kind of experience with someone of the same sex before.

The way Chulyong strokes him is almost slow and torturous, unsure and experimenting.

“Just do what you'd do if it was your own,” Seungho mutters.

Before long it gets too frustrating for Seungho anyway, and he lets his hand slip over Chulyong’s, guiding him.

Chulyong’s biting down his swollen lower lip, his eyes almost twinkling. Seungho grinds his hips, and Chulyong’s fingers, even though already threaded with his own, twitch, and it feels good for some reason. With his other hand, he pulls Chulyong’s face toward his own, kissing him roughly.

Chulyong is almost as breathless as Seungho is when Seungho comes. They try to catch some air, their breaths synchronizing in a rhythmic pattern. Chulyong is obviously not yet done though, and far from satisfied, Seungho still feeling his erection on his thigh.

Chulyong is visibly surprised when he flips them over, and Seungho notices him swallow his own saliva when Seungho starts kissing his way down Chulyong’s body.

Chulyong practically screams when he orgasms, one of his legs hooked around Seungho’s shoulders, and his hands grabbing onto Seungho’s hair.

 

 

“What are you thinking about, hyung?” Chulyong asks.

Seungho shrugs. Chulyong had dozed off after they were done, but he’s been lying in bed awake for the past hour and a half. He’s tired, but for some reason not at all sleepy.

“Don’t you sleep after sex, hyung?” Chulyong asks, teasing. “Is this why you have such huge bags under your eyes?”

“ _Hey._ ” Seungho deadpans, sitting up and throwing Chulyong a threatening glare.

Chulyong grins. They’re both still very much naked.

“Sex is nice,” Chulyong suddenly says. Seungho raises a questioning eyebrow at him, but Chulyong continues anyway. “I’ve told you that before, right? Have I? But now I’m definitely saying it, hyung: sex is nice.”

Seungho snorts, leaning back against the headboard. “I thought girls were nice.”

“Sex is nicer. Sex in general is nice,” Chulyong declares. “Sex with you was nice.”

Seungho laughs. “What are you saying?”

Chulyong ignores the question. “Kissing you was also great.”

Seungho shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. “Go back to sleep, Chulyong.”

“Gimme a kiss first,” Chulyong says, and Seungho looks at him incredulously. He laughs. “I really like you, hyung.”

The last part he says almost fondly, without even the slightest hint of teasing in his tone. It makes Seungho smile.

“If I kiss you will you shut up and go back to sleep?” He asks.

Chulyong shrugs and smiles at him mischievously. He looks like he’s about to say something more, but Seungho beats him to it, and shuts him with exactly what he asked for—a good night kiss.

 

 

“Okay so  _now_  are you boning the kid?” Byunghee asks cockily the next time they’re all together, barbequing meat in Sanghyun’s parent’s backyard, celebrating the fact that Byunghee has made it his first round of auditions (never mind that if he completely passes, it’s the end of their little fun, so-called rock band.)

Chulyong is inside, helping Sanghyun prepare the kimchi salad, possibly even flirting with Sanghyun’s older sister, which he always  _always_  does. Seungho, funny enough, doesn’t really mind.

“Fuck you,” Seungho answers, turning the meat on the grill.

Byunghee laughs. “You  _are_ , aren’t you?!” He cries out.

Seungho ignores him, slipping a cooked piece of meat to his mouth instead.

Byunghee just keeps laughing and laughing, and that’s how Chulyong and Sanghyun find him.

“What’s going on? Chulyong asks, eager to be let in on the joke.

“Never mind him,” Seungho instructs Chulyong, who in response grins at him, wrapping an arm around Seungho’s waist.

This isn’t really out of the blue, Chulyong has always been naturally handsy, but Byunghee catches Seungho’s eye anyway, and gives him a knowing wink.

“Shut up,” Seungho tells Byunghee.

Chulyong grins, Byunghee laughs, and Sanghyun simply gives them all a confused look.

 

 

 

//


End file.
